


праздность

by violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black



Series: В этом городе нам не помочь [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sympathy, Weekday, humdrum - Freeform, musings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black
Summary: Все эти спонтанные мысли — временная блажь, порожденная скукой.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: В этом городе нам не помочь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832917
Kudos: 1





	праздность

Энджел облизал палочки, чувствуя на кончике языка, как жжет острый перец в соевом соусе. Облизал пальцы, абсолютно чистые, задержав их чуть дольше нужного и забываясь во вкусе латекса, привычно заскользившего и заскрипевшего по зубам. Он сдерживается едва-едва, и есть крохотное удовольствие в том, чтобы игнорировать висящий перед лицом баннер с красной надписью «стоп», пока чувство тянет легкие и сердце куда-то вниз, в живот, и дальше. С сердитым сопением Вэгги у уха и ее наметанным на чужие волосы на лацкане его пиджака взглядом, привычный образ существования оказался спрятан за черно-желтой полосатой пленкой, как коробка в подарочную упаковку, которую непременно хотелось содрать до Рождества. Но в том-то и затык, что Рождества больше не предвидится, как не предвидится Дня Рождения или Дня Благодарения, не будет подарков, гирлянд и сигнальных огней. Энджел к такому не привык и тут же сам себе клянется, что с наступлением завтрашнего дня непременно съебется из этой дыры, как клялся вчера, как клялся днем раньше и неделю назад.

Он скучает, смотрит в никуда чуть правее головы Хаска и почти не думает о том, что хочет подрагивающее ухо прикусить. Пластиковый гнущийся поддон летит с палочками в стык между диваном и стеной. Ниффти найдет мусор уже через сутки, но даже ругаться не станет, хлопнет наивно ресницами, отчитает слепленной ворчливой скороговоркой, а в следующую ночь добавит в заварку с чаем порцию йода, чтобы на утро не отравить, но изрядно прожечь слизистую. Ей так не впервой устанавливать свой хозяйский порядок, а Энджелу — его ломать, как ломают песочные замки, хрустя ракушками под каблуками. Энджел не боится, Энджела это, честно говоря, забавляет. Жизнь и то что после научили сшивать риск и существование одной нитью тремя строчками, не разъединить, только порвать в лоскутья, поэтому мелкие пакости в свою сторону он встречает как родного друга.

Хаск провожает неторопливое движение руки краем глаза, но ничего не говорит.

Он всегда так — посмотрит неожиданно исподлобья, мазнет взглядом, осуждающе и чуточку брезгливо. Мелькало это все на секунду, Энджел даже не был уверен, что ему не чудилось, Хаск всегда заворачивался в простынь из безразличия и протирал бокалы, прилагая к ритму действия минимум усилий, как и делал до, как делал после, как делал всегда, и только изредка — вот как сейчас — пронесется слабый отголосок интереса, словно проверка на вшивость, не совершил ли Даст какую дурость на сей раз.

Чаша терпения с границей воды у дна подскакивала горячей водой вверх только когда касались кошачьей территории, резко и с брызгами, рассыпая бисер кипятка. Его раздражало, даже когда ладони (невыносим вид был любой из шести) невесомо гладили лакированную поверхность. На расстоянии выстрела Энджел в безопасности, но скучно смотреть на огонь издалека, скучно не позволить ему содрать кожу с тела. 

Под пальцами сгиб крыла твердый, чувствуется кость, а перья — мягкие-мягкие, мягче только шерсть на загривке, но ее касаться еще страшнее, чем крыльев, сердце каждый раз заходится от искрометной мысли в аритмии, делает мертвую петлю из груди в ноги и обратно. Узор переливается гладким черно-красным, но перчатки мешают трогать перья, крупные почти с ладонь. Энджелу хочется содрать перчатки зубами, хочется прочувствовать поверхность каждым нервом, но он даже не порывается, знает, что не успеет, доля секунды — это все, что позволяют ему украсть, пока по запястью бесцеремонно не бьют. Без когтей, но на автомате, даже на муху обращают больше внимания, и это — задевает.

Настроение опускается ниже нуля, ниже даже минус пятидесяти по Цельсию, хотя по Энджелу и не скажешь — рот ухмыляется сам по себе, кожу мнет складками у щек, так что он сам уже не знает, наработанный это навык или родился с мышечно-лицевым дефектом. Хаск, вопреки обыкновению, едва ли здесь, сжимает засаленную тряпку в руках и внимает радио-эфиру, вещающему о каком-то спортивном состязании по метанию голов из репертуара Смертолимпиады. Кажется, на кого-то брызнуло сгнившими мозгами или случайно пришибли черепом, Энджел только догадывается об этом, он почти не слушает, только чувствует странную злость от того, что сегодня не как обычно. Ему на Хаска смотреть физически больно, даже когда тот сам не смотрит, — губы натягиваются до краев челюсти на автомате, почти замыкает, и останется она там до тех пор, пока дверь односпального номера не захлопнется за его спиной, отрезая мелодию из динамиков, встроенных в потолок коридора. Тогда врать станет просто-напросто некому, но пока она здесь, назойливая, не оттирающаяся, и Энджел хочет притянуть к ней внимание, иначе зря это все. Зря эта боль в скулах и жжение в пальцах вместо некрепкого сна.

Хочется начать с чего-то глупого вроде «эй, хаск, ты пил когда-нибудь кокосовое молоко?»

Или «у тебя есть дети?»

Или «ты пробовал засовывать в себя четыре пальца, используя вместо смазки майонез?»

Но он не задает ни один из, потому что знает, что не получит ответа, да и не нужно ему это все. Слова во рту умирают, как птица под покрывалом на клетке, но Энджел скорбеть над ними не намерен. Все эти спонтанные мысли — временная блажь, порожденная скукой, Хаск как запретный плод в толстой шипастой кожуре и только поэтому его хочется прибрать к рукам. Не последний и не первый.

И он — точно не та причина, по которой Энджел все еще здесь.


End file.
